Hujan, Kalah
by matsura akimoto
Summary: /Walau aku menang, aku kalah./ For Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction Awards, dedicated to Fitria -AlyssAmarylissJeevas. Warning inside. RnR?


**Hujan, Kalah**

© Matsura Akimoto

Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

General

Words : 425 words (story only)

.

**Canon**, **OOC **berat, **monolog**, **1st's POV** –Riku Kaitani—, Riku-centric, abal, etc.

For **Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction Awards, November : Grateful**; for Fitria –AlyssAmarylissJeevas, or F. Alyss C. C.

**Don't like? Don't read.**

.

.

Aku memandangi pertunjukan dari balik kaca jendela kamarku sekarang. Beribu tetes air turun dari singgasananya di atas langit sana—tepatnya di kapas abu-abu itu. Menghujam tanah lembam. Mencengkram tubuh ini dengan angin kencang yang turut serta.

Bersamaan dengan itu, kekalahan yang akhir-akhir ini menyelimutiku, merajalela dalam paradigmaku. Menciduk kemenangan yang seharusnya kuperoleh. Yang seharusnya membiarkan aku menang dari Sena Kobayakawa.

Mengapa aku harus kalah? Ditambah lagi, oleh kawan baikku.

Tentu saja. Kalah itu pahit. Kebanyakan orang mengganggap, orang kalah adalah pecundang. Ya, aku pecundang. Meskipun aku menyandang gelar pemenang, aku tetap pecundang.

Walau aku menang, aku kalah.

Terpuruk dalam kekalahan itu rasanya pilu. Sakit. Ingin rasanya aku melampiaskan rasa sakitku itu, tapi dengan apa? Aku terlalu rendah untuk melampiaskannya dengan sesuatu.

Ya. Sena Kobayakawa, dengan kaki emasnya, berhasil melampauiku. Melampaui gurunya. Melampaui kawannya. Membuat takdir dalam kehidupanku bertambah cabangnya.

Aku mengatakan padanya, jikalau aku baik-baik saja. Tak apa jika aku kalah. Namun, kau –Sena—, tidak merasakan apapun. Kita sama-sama kalah, bukan? Tapi kekalahan kita berbeda.

Kau memang kalah, tapi kau tetap melangkah bersama dengan para temanmu. Sedangkan aku? Aku memang tertawa senang, tapi juga sendu. Terlebih lagi, aku kalah, sendirian. Tak ada anggota Wild Gunmans yang menyadari; bahwa aku merasa pedih. Memalukan.

Che. Si pemuda berambut putih bersih ini kini meringkuk, dalam kekalahan yang gelap dan tak dapat dihardik dengan mudah.

Aku tetap memandang ke arah balik jendela. Pemandangan distrik Seibu yang diguyur hujan cukup menyenangkan untuk kulihat.

Ingin aku keluar dan membiarkan mata beriris toska-ku ini dihujani kerasnya tetesan air hujan yang jatuh, tapi tak bisa. Pasti aku akan dimarahi okaasan. Hahaha...

Kau lihat, Sena? Meskipun aku tertawa seperti ini, lidahku tetap terasa pahit. Kelu. Pertandingan Devil Bats dengan Wild Gunmans kala itu betulan membuatku terasa memakan obat setiap hari—tanpa minum, lagi. Menjadikan indra perasaku ini merasakan rasa pahit tiap kali aku mengingat waktu itu.

Kita tetap sahabat, walau kontur wajahku mengeras tiap kali melihatmu yang berlari secepat cahaya; –sedikit— merasa kesal. Tapi, apalah daya? Kau telah menaklukkan kakiku yang sama cepatnya denganmu ini.

Tidak masalah dengan Seijuurou Shin yang juga mengalahkanku, tapi kau? Entah mengapa aku merasa terlalu berat untuk melihatmu sebagai orang pertama yang menjatuhkanku—melampaui kecepatan angin, maksudku.

Aku tetap senang kau menang, Sena, meski aku tak dapat memungkiri bahwa aku adalah pihak yang kalah dalam pertarunganmu. Ya, aku, Riku Kaitani, _Runningback_ Seibu Wild Gunmans yang telah kau jatuhkan dan kau taklukkan di atas lapangan berumput hijau.

Tapi, syukurlah. Dunia turut berduka untukku, dengan menangisi tanah Seibu ini dengan hujan. Masih ada peduli denganku, walau bukan siapa—tetapi apa.

.

.

**Hujan, Kalah**; selesai

.

.

Kepada semua orang yang membaca fanfiksi ini –terutama Fitria-san—, saya ingin mengucapkan maaf sebesar-besarnya. Silahkan tampar saya karena membuat fanfiksi pendek macam ini. Sudah pendek, abal, lagi. Apalagi, fanfiksi ini hanya makan 4 _page_ di Ms. Word 2003. m(_ _)m

Terima kasih kepada Fitria-san, yang telah memberi pengarahan kepada saya, tentang diksi dan macam-macam cara. Bahkan, saya yang dulunya tak pernah melakukan _proofread_ pada fanfiksi saya, kini melakukan _proofread_. :D terima kasih, sekali lagi, Fitria-san.

Maukah anda merelakan beberapa menit untuk me-review fanfiksi saya ini? Karena, tanpa review, kesalahan seorang author pasti akan terulang pada fanfiksinya. Concrit, atau anonymous review, juga boleh. :)


End file.
